Under Blue Skin
by Chewbocaj
Summary: Mira's life has been a serious of accidents. She has learned to just role with it and use this dumb luck to her advantage. But when destiny makes her decided between her friends and saving the traveler, will she make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Normally, the hum of the ships engines was a reassuring sound for Mira, but it was not so this time. She swallow hard, finding her mouth dry. The familiar noise that usually meant refuge and safety, now heralded the upcoming struggle. Her stomach churned and her palms grew sweaty. "how did we get here" she muttered to herself, gazing out the view-port at the approaching destination. Already Mira could see the destruction of the Vex. Venus, the once lush terraformed planet, now the harbinger of extinction as It rocketed through space towards earth. A machine hell-bent on the destruction of the traveler, and light itself.

Mira bit her lip in fear, a nervous habit of hers. It was no surprise that the reassuring hand on her shoulder startled her. Her head turning to face the exo. X22 or "Ash" as she commonly referred to him. His soft glowing blue eyes focused on their objective. "We can do this" Though his voice robotic, he seemed to project all sorts of emotions. It was, reassuring for Mira. How far had they come? She recalled their first moments.. how much of a.. well.. robot, he was in the beginning. Objective oriented always alert and focused. Never did she imagine there would be moments like this with him. Nor did she realize the feelings that would arise from their partnership.

Nor did she realize how close she would get with any of them, her attention turning to the rest of the crew. Katria, calm and polishing her shotgun. Kemsis with his determined alien stare. Michael drinking from his flask. Mira had grown close to all of them, the bonds created much stronger than family.. no.. in fact this was her family. She had even grown quiet fond of little Trion, the small emotionless orb seeming to have personality now. Her heart now filled with hope and determination.. "yes.. we can do this" her words unwavering now, knowing she had the support and strength of those she loved.

Turning in the swivel chair and standing to face them fully, Mira stands, addressing them not only as their captain, but as their comrade, as part of their family.

"here's the plan…"


	2. Hunter Tags

Childhood was not particularly kind to Mira. Her Awoken heritage made her the target of many bullies at the orphanage. Blue skin and red eyes was alien to the other children. Whenever they played "Guardians" she was always chosen to be the darkness. The one all the other children eventually ganged up and vanquished with their imaginary guns and swords. But not this time, this time Mira decided she was going to win. She would prove to them that she was strong despite what made her so different.

It was all planned out, she had set up a small fort in a back alley. Positioning several boxes and trash cans to make it much narrower, just wide enough for a single body to pass through at a time. She had even procured a sturdy looking stick, just big enough to do some damage, without being too hard to hold in her small dirty hands. She felt confident, proud of her work and optimistic of her chances. It would be a while yet before the others found her. She knew these streets better than anyone else, walked these paved paths much more than the other children.

The day went on as she guarded her fortress, the sun traveling across the sky with still no sign of her pursuers. Till finally, just as the shadow of the traveler fell upon her alleyway, the troop of orphans spotted her. Seven dirty little faces, each brandishing their own sticks or toy guns, facing off with little Mira. Though she was a bit afraid, she remained in her little defiant stance. Locking eyes with her nemesis, the ringleader of these awful games, Carter.

Carter was rather big for his age, a bit pudgy but if anyone mentioned that he would express his distaste with a balled fist. Everyone did as he said, which more times than not, meant bad news for Mira. "We the guardians have come to vanquish you darkness" he called out, the others cheering and raising their weapons. "You'll have to get to me first!" she returned, trying not to let her voice squeak. Carter scanned the small castle she had built for herself, realizing their little group would have to pass single file to get to their little "villain". Curious what she would do, I pushed one of the tots forward from the group.

"Jimmy! You first" He ordered. Jimmy was the smallest among the orphans, barely holding onto his "sword" with shaky tiny hands. He looked through the narrow passage a bit nervous. Seeing the ready look in Mira's red eyes made him slightly afraid. "I-I don't want to" he managed to stammer in his feeble voice. "WHAT KIND OF GUARDIAN ARE YOU" carter roared, "or maybe you are on her side?"

The implication that Jimmy would have to be on the side of darkness, and that he would receive the same beating Mira would, was enough motivation to make his feet move. Slowly he came closer, Mira taking her stick in both hands. She felt bad, she didn't particularly dislike jimmy. But she was not going to pull any punches. She had to send the message she wasn't weak.

The moment poor jimmy stepped from the narrow passage, *CRACK* Mira brought the stick down hard on his head, knocking him down on his rump. The other children all flinched at the sound, and even Mira was surprised at how loud a noise his skull made against the wood. A small trickle of blood dripped down his forehead, tears following soon after. "Jimmy wailed, the shock of the blow wearing off as he scrambled to his feet, running back the way he came and past the other children hollering all the way.

The rest of the children stood there in shock, never before had Mira put up such resistance. Carter was as well... to the point where he didn't even try to stop jimmy as he passed. A few moments of silence fell upon the alley as they stared wide eyed at the small awoken child. Finally Carter mustered up the gusto to speak "w-well?! Go on! Get her!" his orders falling unheard among his "comrades" who now whispered and murmured to each other. An air of uncertainty on their faces.

Mira stood confidently now, the sting in her hands from the impact made her feel slightly worse for jimmy, but there was no going back now. Not giving any of kids a chance to build the courage to come at her, she shouted "WHATS THE MATTER CARTER? MAYBE YOU AREN'T CUT OUT TO BE A GUARDIAN" She was purposely drawing him out. Calling his bluff, knowing if she could deal a blow like that to him, he would leave her alone. Her lure was cast.

And boy did Carter bite. His face turning bright red, both in anger and embarrassment. "Move" he grumbled, pushing through the small crowd. His weapon of choice was a much bigger stick, almost club like. Many of them flinched as he passed, each with their own upsetting memory with that club.

He walked strait though the narrow pass, Mira readying herself. Almost puffing up like a cat the closer he got. Her small hands bringing the stick down just like before. *THWACK* this noise was different than before. Looking up Mira could see his raised club, her weapon bouncing off of it like the toy it was.

Slight hesitation, Mira's wide eyes calculating her next move. Already the bigger boy bringing it down. It fell almost in slow motion, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

This was it, she was going to take a hit.

But she didn't

Instead her body moved, and in one swift movement, out of instinct, she dodged to the right, bringing her stick down hard on Carter's wrist. The boy yelped, dropping the club and bringing his injured hand close to his chest. Everyone was in awe, including Mira herself. How had she done that? All she remembered was the urge to move, and she obeyed.

It was unfortunate though, that Carters shock, did not last as long as hers. She did not expect his balled fist in her face. Carter had recovered and was looking for revenge. His hit knocking Mira across the pavement, she lay limp and dazed, her eyes watering in pain. She shakily struggled to get up, but already he was upon her. Breaking her spirit to fight back with a swift kick right to her gut.

From her fetal position, gasping for breath, she looked up at Carter. Never before had she seen his face so red. Never before had she been so afraid of the raised club in his hand. This was no game anymore, he wasn't going to stop. Mira wondered if it ever was a game. Her red eyes still defiantly gazing up at him... almost to say "Do it"

And he would have, If not for the sudden strong hand holding his wrist. In his rage he had not heard the gasps of the other children, nor the heavy footsteps of the approaching man. The footsteps of a guardian.

"That's enough"

The tone both instilled fear into carter, and relieved little Mira. Who whimpered on the floor, arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. Carter looked back almost in anger at the one who stopped him, but anger quickly turned to fear and respect. The insignia of the guardian glowing on the tall figures chest, the mark of a hunter. Carter could do nothing accept stare in awe as his tool was wrenched from his hand. "Go home boy" The words cold and unpleased. "I-It was just a ga-"carters reply was cut short "I said go home" This time a command ushered, at which all the children made themselves scares. Carter even turning tail and vanishing around the corner.

"On your feet guardian, let's have a look at you" The man's tone much kinder now, reassuring as he got on one knee and offered his hand to her. Feebly Mira reached out... holding back tears of pain and failure. A stumbling on what he said a bit, did he just call her a guardian? His strong hand lifting her right to her feet, brushing the dirt off her clothes and face.

"Are you alright little one?" now face to face with him, she could see the finer details of his features. Caught up in his caring strong blue eyes. "y-yeah" she sobbed a bit, still fighting the pain in her chest. "Brave little tyke aren't ya?" her hair ruffled in his hands "why where they picking on you?" Mira turned her head at these words, averting her eyes. As if it wasn't obvious enough that she was different. "Hey hey now, don't be ashamed of who you are."

Mira heard a jingle, still looking away she felt him take her hand and press something cold and hard into her palm, enclosing her fingers around it. Curiously she peaked at the object inside as he stood up, her mouth dropping as she realized what he had handed her. Two shiny tags, guardian tags. "W-what is this for?" her voice squeaking a bit from pain.

His only reply was a pat on her head "Academy could use moves and a mind like yours" He then turned, walking away from Mira leaving her speechless "If that boy gives you trouble again, tell him your friends with a guardian." His final word punctuated with a wink.

And just as he came, he was gone. Mira now all alone in her alleyway, sore, shocked, and confused from the whole encounter. Her thumb ran over the indented words on the tag, taking in the texture

In that moment, she decided she would no longer play the darkness, but always the guardian. A decision she would carry on through the rest of her life.

Needless to say, the children didn't bother her much after that. She spent her days "training" on her own, pretending to go on adventures as a top notch hunter. Always wearing those tags around her neck as a reminder of who she meant to be someday.


End file.
